Winx: Shattered Dragon Fire
by SirenixNymph
Summary: Finally, after so long, Bloom and Sky are getting married. But not all is well, and as the ground erupts and spews under realm monsters, the Winx are one again called to action. But will Sky, discovering his own magic, and Baltor, becoming an ally and perhaps more, change the story forever?
1. Chapter 1

Episode One: "The Heart of Magic"

Chapter One:

The sun rose high over the Sparx Royal Palace, it's light flowing across the scene like a golden river. A flock of pegasai wing past the open window of the highest tower, whinnying in their joy as they glide through the sky. The sound reaches a sleeping girl inside the tower room, waking her. Smiling, she rolls over and looks at the top of her canopy bed, happy thoughts flitting through her mind, even as butterflies seem to appear in her stomach.

 _"Today's the day."_ She thought to herself happily. _"I can't believe it's finally here."_

Suddenly, a phone on the nightstand rings, startling her from her musing. She reluctently sits up and, after stretching, she answers.

"What's up, Stella?" She asks, whilst playing with the ring on her left hand ring finger, admiring how the emerald and gold catches the light.

"What's up? Bloom, dawling, you have to be kidding me! There is simply no way you would forget todays your wedding day!" Stella exclaims, shocked by her friends calm demeanor.

Bloom laughs easily, getting up and walking over to her vanity, and starts brushing her hair. "Of course not, Stel. I just meant..."

"You just needed reminding that we have major work to do!" Stella interrupted. "Has your dress arrived yet?", then, she added "You know, it would have been much simpler had you just let me design your dress. You know that, right?"

Again, Bloom laughs. "I know, Stella! But I really wanted to wear Mom's wedding dress. And it had to get refitted, and then..." 

"Okay, okay I get the point." Said Stella, gloomily.

Bloom sighes and goes over to her closet. "Stella?" she askes wearily. "What's proper to wear the day of the wedding, but before the actual ceremony? My dress did arrive, but I really don't want to wear it to breakfast."

At the sound of fashion related conversation, Stella's mood picked up immensely. She started going over different fashion rules with Bloom, diasecting her closet's contents piece by piece. Bloom listened to her friend rattle on and on, still amazed after all these years that she happened to know exactly every item of clotheing that happened to be there, including stuff Bloom and Daphne had bought on a solo sister shopping trip last week. Finally, after settling on a pair of cyan blue jeans and a long sleeved blue t shirt, the conversation got back to the wedding.

"So, have your parents arrived yet?"

"Not yet. Timmy and Riven offered to pick them up in the owl, though. So they should be here pretty soon." Bloom sighed yet again, thinking of everything she would have to do day.

 _"Not only are Sky and I getting married, but we're also getting crowned as Prince and Princess of both Sparx and Eraklyon. What if I do something wrong or mess something up?"_

"Stella, when are YOU going to get here? I need some major support." She said, wringing her hands nervously.

"Nerves getting to you? Say no more, I'm on my way! Sun Power!"

Bloom hung up, setting her phone back in it's place on the nightstand as the room flares with a golden glow, leaving Stella in it's wake. Bloom turns just as she wraps her in a big bear hug.

"I gotcha sweetie." She said, rubbing her back. "You'll not only be fine," she stated, standing Bloom up straight and wiping her tears. "You'll be royally perfect!"

"Thanks, Stella." Bloom says greatfully, hugging her back.

Bloom picks Kiko up, the bunny still snoozing peacefully, while Stella powers down her scepter, changing it back into it's ring form.

"So," Stella elbows Bloom playfully. "What's for breakfast?"

Bloom grabs Stella by the hand and pulls her toward the door, laughing "Let's find out!"

Chapter Two:

It was early morning on Pyros, the sun barely raised over the volcanoes. The air was humid, filled with the aroma of the blooming Dragon Fruit. Roars echoed across the valley, giving evidence of its dangerous occupants.

A woman and a young man were sitting cross-legged in a clearing surrounded by tropical trees and plants. The woman was older, her skin a dark brown, the color of rich earth. Her hair was white, and pulled back. Her face wasn't altogether human, wrinkles replaced with ridges and eyebrows replaced with scales, as if she were part dragon herself.

The young man was well muscled, with long brown hair trailing down to the middle of his back. Though the light was bright and the sun was hot, his skin did not tan, remaining fair. His face was handsome, though contorted in a hard look of concentration.

The woman begins to speak in a calm, almost trancelike, voice.

"Breathe into your magic Baltor. Breathe in, and out. Let the magic flow through you; feel it in your veins, your skin, let it suffuse your very mind...

Several minutes pass without change. Baltor's steady look of concentration grows into impatient frustration. He growls, opening his eyes.

"It's not working Maya!" he shouts, getting up in a huff. "It just won't work!"

She opens her eyes and, still sitting, turns toward him. "It will work, Baltor, if you give it time. You need to be patient."

"But I have been patient! For three long years I've been patient!" He punches a tree in frustration, then leans against it heavily, panting.

"Whats the use?" he asks weakly, resigned. "Whatever power I had, the Ancestrals stole from me. It's gone. Even the Dragon Fire abandoned me. I have no magic left."

Maya rises and walks over to him, where he leans against the tree, and places a hand on his shoulder.

"It is in you. I can see it. The Ancestrals may have said they created you, but that was a lie. You must have existed before they enchanted you to be their puppet, else you would not exist now. And as for the Dragon Fire, true, the part that the Ancestrals had stolen and used on you returned to its keeper. But you have your own Dragon Fire. You were born with it. You need to look within to find your true inner flame. Now, let us begin again."

Exhausted, but with somewhat renewed hope, he spoke. "Very well." With that, he walked back to the center of the clearing, resuming his meditation. _"It may take forever, but I will feel whole again. I will never again be someone else's puppet, living by their rules. I will live my own life... whatever that may be."_

Chapter Three:

The sun has now risen fully into the sky over Sparx Royal Palace. The castle is all abustle with the preperations for the Wedding and Duel Coronation. Maids and manservants can be seen all around the grounds, carrying and placing tables, chairs, flowers, and food. Oritel and Mike can be seen standing near a tall latice work trellis at the head of the assembly, rehearsing their parts. Both families had come to a compromise. Mike would walk Bloom down the isle, while Oritel would oficiate the ceremony.

Marion was flitting from here to there like a crazed butterfly, zapping up different decorations as the occasion called. Daphne and Thoren walked calmly, arm in arm, up the stairs towards the castle proper. Indignent "Hey!"s and "Watch it!"s were heard suddenly. Daphne and Thoren turn around just in time to see flower garlends dissappear from Mike and Oritel's heads, as Marion giggled, re adjusted her aim, and decorated the trellis with roses instead of the men.

Daphne and Thoren laughed as they continued inside.

Giving Daphne a kiss, Thoren said "I better go find Sky. He's probably nervous as heck."

"I'll check on Bloom." Daphne said, "She's probably the same."

Daphne headed up the stairs on the left of the entry hall while Thoren headed to the room off the right side of it. Daphne laughed to herself as she walked, remembering her own wedding day.

 _"I can't believe my little sister is getting married today! It feel's like just yesterday I was holding her in my arms, rocking her to sleep as our world fell apart. But now, everything's perfect!"_

She turned the final corner and came to Bloom's bedroom door. Opening it, she was greeted with the image of Bloom, in their mother's wedding dress, standing on a stool in front of a three way mirror while Vanessa and the ladies maids finished doing up the ties in the back.

"Wow, Bloom! You look goregeous!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Thanks Daphne!" Bloom said without turning. Then, impatiently "Mom?! Are we done yet?"

Vanessa laughed, tying the last bow in place, and relented. "Yes Bloom, We're done." As Bloom got down and flew to the door to hug her sister, Vanessa started dabbing a handkerchief at her eyes. "My little girl, all ready getting married..."

"Oh mom," Bloom said, tearing up. All three woman group hugged. Suddenly the doors were flung wide open, and the rest of the Winx appear. Stella crosses her arms.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join in?"

Daphne laughs "Come on in girls, I think she can do with a little more squishing!"

All the girl join the group hugg laughing. They pull back and admire Bloom, giving her oohs and ahhs.

Chapter Four:

Downstairs, Sky was getting ready, surrounded by the specialists. The guys were joking and carrying on happily, but Sky was still rather distracted. After watching him clasp and unclasp is cape six times, Thoren intervened, clasping it soundly in the right place.

"Sky, are you okay? I've heard of nerves, but..."

Sky sighed and sat down in a chair heavily. "I don't know, I'm just..." he trailed off thoughtfully.

The guys stopped talking and Nabu walked over to where Sky and Thoren were.

"You don't look so good. Maybe you should take it easy." he said carefully, watching as Sky seemed to get a little paler. Riven pushed a glass in Sky's hand, and he drank deeply.

"Heroes brew?" Helia asked Brandon in a whisper. Brandon nodded.

"Thanks, Riven." Sky said, setting the empty glass on a table. He got up and went to the window.

" It's my wedding day, I'm finally going to get to marry Bloom, and I'm really excited. But to tell you the truth, I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel off."

"Sky," Brandon said, joining his friend at the window and resting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, you and Bloom have just been under a lot of stress lately, trying to get everything together for today. Just a little bit longer, and you'll be married and you and Bloom will be off on your honeymoon for some much needed r and r."

Sky looked up and grinned. "Thanks Brandon."

A horn sounded in the distance, signaling the start of the wedding.

"I hate to interrupt," Riven said, "but the weddings starting and Bloom will never forgive us if your not out there. Not to mention the lecture I'd get from Musa..."

Thoren laughed and clapped Sky on the shoulder. "Don't worry, we're comeing."

The guys hurridly finished adjusting their bowtyes and straightening their jackets. As they headed out, Sky fell against the doorway and held his head in his hand. Timmy, the last one out before him, turned just in time to catch him.

"You okay buddy?" he asked, concerned.

Sky looked up at him and smiled. "It's nothing, just a headache. I better get out there."

And with that, Sky walked up and took his place to the right of the platform. All that was left was to wait for Bloom.

Chapter Five:

Back on Pyros, Baltor was training alone.

The sun beating down on his back, he performed one of the sword forms Maia had taught him. Since he hadn't been able to use magic yet, he agreed to learn. It was soothing, losing himself in the rythmic movements.

Swing, parry, thrust, jab...

Block high, twist, jab, block low...

Turn, block, parry, thrust...

On it went. As he moved, he allowed himself to think about his past, and about his future. Where had he come from? Why had the Ancestrals chosen him? And if he'd had the Dragon Fire before, where did it come from? So many questions, questions he had no answers to.

What was he supposed to do now? He was one of the worst villains in the magic dimension, at least, he had been. Whatever he was now, the people would not accept him. They wouldn't help him. There was no way he could find the truth. Disgustedly, he threw his sword at the ground, and held his head. _"What am I going to do?"_

A loud roar, like thunder, startled him out of his thoughts. He looked up quickly, and saw an enormous dragon, red like lava, standing above and close to him. It leaned down and blew hot, foul, brimstone smelling breath in his face, blowing his hair back. Baltor glared, unmoved but very annoyed.

 _"Seriously? This is the third time this week!"_

Baltor had claimed this spot for his own when he first arrived in Pyros three years ago. Unfortunately, some headstrong Dragon had also had the same idea, and he had been returning to harass Baltor regularly ever since.

Sighing heavily, he picked his sword back up, adjusting the grip in his hands. Good thing he'd been practising. The Dragon roared in challenge. Baltor roared back in difiance, and charged him.

The dragon evaded his blade easily, but moved in a little to close to Baltor's next swing, getting a nicked wing in response. He roared and reared back, exposing his chest. Baltor charged again, and was met with the dragons claw, parrieing the blow at the last second.

The force knocked Baltor to the ground, but he rolled under the dragon and attacked the dragons hind leg, drawing blood. The dragon yowled, and swung his tale, hitting Baltor in the chest and knocking him into a tree.

Baltor wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, and glared at the dragon again.

 _"This is going to be alot hearder then I thought."_

Chapter Six:

"It's okay, Bloom. Everything will be fine." Marion reassured her daughter; but Bloom seemed unconvinced.

"Oh, Mom... It's just..." Bloom struggled with the words. "I just have this feeling... somethings going to go wrong..."

Vanessa picked up a waiting bouquet of roses and daphdils, and handed it to Bloom. Then, she pulled a TigerLily out of her hair, and placed it behind Bloom's ear.

" This was given to me by your grandmother on my wedding day. She wore it on her wedding day, and her mother before her, and her mother before her. She told me it would bring good luck, and I want you to have it now."

Bloom reached up and touched the flower gently, eyes brimming over with tears. "Thank you, Mommy."

She adjusted her dress hem, then readjusted it nervously as the wedding march started playing. Musa had agreed to play the piano, and then join the rest of the Winx, who were her bridesmaids.

Marion noticed her fidgeting and put a hand on her shoulder. Bloom looked up into her face for reassurance. Her mother nodded, gesturing toward Mikes waiting arm. She took Mikes arm, and started down the isle.

The courtyard of Sparx Castle was decorated beautifully, with ribbons twined around the columns, joined by vines of living flowers (a touch by Flora). The carpet toward the altar was white with gold border, and the sides were lined with more flowers.

All her friends and family, as well as the many diplomats, Kings and Queens from all over the realm, were in the audiance. She took a deep breath, inhaling lenuicha blossums sweet fragrence. And then, opening her eyes and staring straight ahead, she saw Sky, waiting for her.

He was so handsome, in his new royal attire, purple and gold. He looked up into her eyes, and his concerened face softened into a smile. The boys lined his side, and the girls lined hers. As she took her place at the Alter, she glanced up at his face again. His eyes drew her in, and she almost thought she saw something in them. There was something familiar and beautiful in those eyes. She startled out of her thoughts as her father began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved," Oritel began. "we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony..."

He was suddenly interupted by a vicious quake of the ground. Sky caught Bloom as the ground rumbled again, shifting and roiling like the sea during a storm. The guests were cast around and scattered. The walls of the palace cracked and heaved, debris falling randomly.

"Every! Single! Time! Can't any party on Sparx go unattacked?" Stella grumbled, annoyed.

"What's going on?!" Bloom screamed to her parents over the noise. The ground directly beneath them started cracking and heaving as well, as if it was being forced up from beneath. Bloom and Sky were thrown back against the wall.

Daphne shouted,

"Mom, Dad! We have to get everyone to safety! Tecna, can you help?"

Tecna starts scanning the area. "The closest stable area is 2.357 miles away. It should be safe."

Daphne inclines her head, and Marion, Oritel, and Tecna start gathering the guests and taking them to safety. Bloom is knocked to the ground as she tries to get to the rest of the girls. The earth heaves once more, and a large hole is exposed, releaseing a hord of vicious cave beasts.

"Underealm Monsters! Watch out!" Layla cries, avoiding the sticky spit of one of them. More and more pore from the caves and swarm the courtyard, destroying everything in their path as they chase the last of the guests.

Bloom takes a long look at the ruined wedding scene, the crumpled flowers strewn across the ground, the furniture overturned and smashed. Then, she feels something burn her leg.

"Ouch!" She screams and looks down, just in time to see her poor, tattered wedding dress that had been ignited by a monsters acid breath.

" _My wedding dress... my... my..."_

"That's it!" she growls. "Come on, Girls! Enchantix time!"

She gets up, and transforms. The others follow suit, and soon all six fairies are in Enchantix form.

"Okay, let's get'um!" Bloom shouts, and the other girls shout too as they all charge the monsters.

The boys are already hard at work fighting the monsters. Bloom joins Sky as he battles a monster with viscious spikes. Stella and Musa join Timmy and Riven fighting a clumb of monsters under what's left of the flower arch. Tecna has returned, having gotten the rest of the guest to safety, and now transforms to help Flora, Daphne, and Thoren on the other side of the courtyard. The rest of the boys are keeping the monsters from breaching the doors to the rest of the castle.

Marion and Oritel, followed by Ms. Faragonda, Hagen, and a slew of other teachers and parents, join the fight as more monsters replace the defeated ones. As the Sun descends from it's place in the sky and daylight turns to nighttime, the battle still rages on. Bloom wipes her brow and grits her teeth, grunting against the monster she's pushing away with her foot. Sky, at her back, grabs her hand for a quick squeeze before he lets go to fight another monster.

"Any luck yet?" She calls to Tecna, who, with Nabu and Layla, is standing near the entrance with Helia and Thoren fighting monsters on either side of them.

"Not yet Bloom." Tecna replies. "Nothing I've tried to close the hole has worked. And more monsters come out every minute. Roxy, can't you stop them?"

Roxy put her hands to her head, trying her telekenesis. Shaking her head, she said "No, sorry. These things are NOT animals by ANY stretch of the word." She pulls her leg up and squeeks as a monster almost caught her enkle. "Too bad a certain fairy can't just trap them in a book, huh Selina?"

Selena kicks one and looks up at her friend, smiling ruefully, "Yeah. Too bad" she chuckles, then stabs another monster with her knife. Roxy laughed. Since shareing an apartment with Selena at Alfea, she'd learned of her passion about knives, daggers, and the like. She kept several dozen displayed on the wall of her side of the room.

Flora disbatches another monster and flys over. "Maybe I can help. Ivy Wrap!" she shouts. Ivy vines grow around the mouth of the tunnel, through the top, and then wrap back to the ground, pulling down the roof of the tunnel to meet the floor, crushing several monsters.

Flora then grunts, and winces as the vines are pulled taut, and the mouth of the tunnel tries to reopen. "I've got it," Layla calls, and shoots a Morphix beam that glues the vines in place.

"Your turn Nabu!" she shouts, and Nabu slams his staff into the ground, a wave of violet energy spreading toward the tunnel. All at once, the tunnel collapses back to the ground and Flora and Layla's spells dissapate.

Nabu's legs buckle, and he falls to his knees. "Nabu!" Layla calls, terrified, and rushes over. "Are you alright?!" she askes.

"Just fine, Layla." he replies, wipeing the sweat from his forehead and sitting down. He takes her hands. "I know what happened a few years ago, and I know your worried. But you have got to stop freaking out every time I use my staff." Layla sits next to him and lays her head on his chest. "I know, I know. I just... I just don't want to loose you again." she wimpers. "And you won't have to." he murmurs into her ear, rubbing her shoulder consolingly.

While they were talking, the rest of the monsters had been destroyed. Bloom and Sky were leaning against the now upturned flower arch, catching their breath. Stella was using what little magic she had cleaning up the monsters mess, while Brandon, Helia, Flora and Roxy helped several knight bring the injured people into the castle.

Daphne and Thoren walked over to Bloom and Sky, careful to avoid the damage Stella hadn't got to yet. Bloom hugged her sister as Layla and Nabu joined them. "I'm sorry about your wedding, Bloom." Daphne said as she pulled back. Poor Bloom's eyes were filled with tears. Sky gentley pulled her close to him and put his arm around her, and she sobbed into his chest.

 _"Funny, how when my angers gone, I feel so heartbroken."_ She thought to herself. _"I'd almost rather be angry again._

Layla started helping Stella, replacing the furniture that had been obliterated with Morphix replicas. Nabu started talking with Thoren about tracing the source of magic from those monsters.

"I'm going to go talk to my parents, see if they have any ideas of what exactly happened." Bloom said, frowning at the rags she was wearing that had been previously her wedding dress. "Oh, sorry Bloom. I didn't even notice. Here." Daphne says, and flicks her finger. The dress magically transforms into a simple, loose, powder blue tank top and comforatable yet stylish dark wash skinny jeans. White flats and a loose ponytail finished the look. Bloom breathed in sharp, "Daphne, it's beautiful! And comfortable! Thank you." she gushes. Daphne whispers in Blooms ear "Don't tell Stella I did that, she'd kill me. She thinks she has the corner market on fashion." Bloom giggled, and then they both laughed, Sky joining in.

Bloom starts walking into the castle, then turns back toward Sky. "Coming?"

Sky shakes his head, fighting back a yawn. "No, I think I'll just head to bed. It's been a long day and the battle..." Bloom interrupts him with a hand "It's okay, Sky. Go ahead. I'll see you tonight then. He smiles and she smiles back, and then she heads into the castle.

Sky goes towards the door, and starts stumbling. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Daphne says, running over to catch him. "Are you alright, Sky?" She askes.

"Yeah," he says, "just a little dizzy." Daphne looks at him long, and hard. She senses something in his aura, something... strange. "How long has this been going on?" she askes him. He shruggs "Just a few weeks. I figure it's just stress, from planning the wedding and everything." She looks once more at his face. There's still something there... but she can't tell anymore. "Well," she says, motioning a knight over. "Ok. But I'll have a knight take you to your room, just in case you get any more dizzy spells." He smiles ruefully. "Thanks Daphne. And please, don't tell Bloom about this. She has so much on her plate, and I don't want her to worry."

 _"He really does care about her."_ Daphne winks at him. "Not a word." He grinns back greatfully, and assisted by the knight he makes his way back to his and Bloom's room. Daphne, concerned, heads to the castle library. "Maybe Bartleby will have an idea about some of this."

Chapter Seven:

Baltor lays on his back in his hut, watching the firelight flicker, casting deep shadows across of the roof and walls.

It had been a strange day. After finally kicking that Dragon out of his territory, he had trekked up the left side of Mt. WildHorn, looking for herbs and roots Maia had requested. He really didn't mind, besides training, and trying to unlock his "Natural Magic", he had grown rather bored with nothing to do. So why not. It gave him an excuse to explore Pyros, and exploring new places had become a hobby of his. There were few places withing twenty miles that he hadn't been to at one time or another in the years he'd been here.

But then, as he was heading back, an earthquake had shaken the island, making moving down the slope difficult and causing Dragons all over to take off. The volcanoes almost errupted, casting smoke quicker and higher into the sky then ever before, some with sparks of magma as well.

There was no point in trying to move until it ended, because he probably would have been tossed headfirst down the mountain if he did. So, he braced himself between two sturdy pines and waited it out. It had lasted several hours, four to be exact. He didn't know why it had started, or why it had taken so long to stop, but he didn't care. He had gotten stiff standing there, and it had made him late to give the plants to Maia. And when he asked her what it was, she replied he would have to wait for the answer.

"Why?" he had asked incredulously. She had simple shaken her head as she strung the herbs and added the roots to her cupboard. Finally, she stated, quite matter of factly, "Because, you're not ready to know yet." He had argued politely, impolitely, and just angrily with every reason he was ready to know, but the old woman would not be moved. Finally, he just gave up and went to leave. As he picked up his sack and headed to the door, he heard her voice. "See you tomorrow?" she had asked. Sighing, but not turning around, he said grumply "Sure. 2:30 as always." "No," she said. He turned around, a question in his eyes. "Come at 4:45, and pack for travel." she stated, scratching her head. He was curious, but there was no point asking what it was about. He just sighed again and turned back for the doo, saying "Very well." and then he left. Something flickered in her perifrial vision, and she smiled, glancing up in time to see a few small flames light up his hand before quickly vanishing. Still walking, he hadn't even noticed.

 _"It has begun."_

Chapter Eight:

Sky woke from a nightmare, formless shadows still twisting in his minds eye. Though he couldn't remember what it was about, he found, to his shock, tears in his eyes. He wiped them away, and rising from the edge of the bed, he walked to the window, looking out on the stars. " _What happened today? And why have I been having nightmares every night?"_

Sighing, he walked back over to the bed, and looking down at Bloom, brushed a stray hair from her face. She smiled, her whole face lighting up in her sleep. She looked so sweet, cuddled up in her old nightclothes, with her arms wrapped around her pillow, and Kiko snoring by her feet.

She had insisted to her maids that she would not wear another "princesslike" frilly nightgown to bed. "It just isn't practical." she had said. But he knew the truth. Bloom liked comfy clothes, and being in her sweatpants and shirt from Gardenia made her feel more at home.

He sat back down on the bed, and wondered. He wondered about the wedding, about the headaches and dizzyness he had been experiancing, about the future. And about his unxplainable, unforgetable and yet intangible nightmares. He leaned back into the headboard, and leaned his head back against the wall. He was disturbed from his thoughts when Bloom turned over in her sleep, and finding him, leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled down at her. Nothing could ever be hopeless as long as he had Bloom. He siged again, and holding her, he finally fell back asleep. Light flickered off the window, and shadows played off the wall. This was not surprising, for a small flame had just danced it's way across Sky's sleeping fingers before going out.

End of Episode.

Next time on Winx Club:

Bloom learns of the strange occurance surrounding Sky, and askes Daphne for help. Daphne has learned from Bartleby that the answers they seek about both the Earthquakes and Sky can only be found by Consulting the Ancient Dragon Mirror.

Meanwhile on Pyros, Baltor gets an unexpected visit from someone from his past.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

Sparx palace was once again abustle with activity. Magicians were scattered throughout it, sealing up what fissures and cracks had occured during the wedding. Maids and manservants ran around, straightening furniture and running errands. But even above the usual noise of castle work, shouting could be heard; though they all pretended they didn't notice.

The shouts were coming from the visitors hall, where Prince Sky and his father were having a heated arguement.

"You cannot go through with this, Sky! It's madness!" Erendor yelled, his voice echoing off the walls of the chamber. "Surely this was a sign that you are not to marry that girl!"

Sky, with his back turned toward his father, leaned on a side table near a window, trying with effort to control his anger.

"How long are we going to continue fighting about this?" he asked, his voice tired and ragged. He had been up late that night with the now-usual nightmares, and he was in no mood to deal with his father this morning.

"Until you come to your senses!" Erendor snapped, his practiced, Kingly air never slipping. "I tried to warn you that no good would come of it..."

Sky turned suddenly, and glared at his father. "I love Bloom. I'm going to marry her, even if I have to do so in the middle of battle against the worst villian in the magix dimension. I will never give up! Don't you understand? I love her!"

He stood there, staring his father down, enraged even more by his apparent lack of compassion. Whenever Erendor talked to him, it was always King to Prince, and never Father to Son.

"Sky, you have a duty. A duty to Erakleon, and a duty to your family. You must think of them first, before anything! You have trained your entire life to be King, and as King, you must realize this foolishness and abandon it! Come back to Erakleon, be King, and forget her before it's too late!"

Sky's eyes shot open wide. "Too late? What do you mean?" Erendor turned his head, not answering.

"Why can't you accept that I love her? I thought this was over and done with! I realize what happened between you and Sparx, but Oritel and Marion forgave you, forgave our people. If that's not it, what else is there? What other secrets are you hiding that you haven't told me?" His voice cracked at the end, and he closed his eyes to hide his tears.

For a few moments, the room was still. King and Prince stood across from each other, niether willing to give in, but with nothing left to say.

Sky drew in a shakey breath, his head throbbing in pain. Erendor's facade faltered, and for a moment he was concerned for his son. As he reached for his arm, Sky turned away, leaning on the side table once more, this time holding his head.

"I love her," he said in a whisper. "And I'm never going to give up, no matter what you say. If you can't accept that, then leave." Erendor reached for his shoulder again and made as if to say something, but Sky interuppted him. "Just. Leave."

With one last look of concern to his son, Erendor turned to the door, and left.

Chapter two:

Baltor shifted uneasily on his bed, images flashing through his mind at the speed of light. One moment, he was in a large, well lit room, with floor to ceiling windows almost two stories high. He looked around, and from the looks of the rich carpets and finely crafted furniture, he could tell he was in a castle. Looking more, he saw others in the room with him, but their faces were blurred. Two childern chased each other around a sofa where a woman sat, reading a book. The woman laughed, and grabbed them both as they ran by, pulling them into a hug. Somewhere nearby, he could hear singing. Before he could discover it's source, the scene changed.

He was standing in a walled, stone courtyard, the sky cobalt blue above him. A line of young men in uniforms flanked him on either side, and someone in front of him was shouting orders, so close that he could feel the specks of saliva hit his face. When the man moved on down the line, his shoulders relaxed. His hand grazed something at his side for a moment and, looking down, he saw a sword in a scabberd. The vision changed again.

He was in downtown magix, walking through the streets in the moonlight arm-in-arm with a girl who's face he couldn't make out. "What did you think of the movie?" she was asking him. "Uh..." was all he could reply. She laughed and layed her head on his shoulder, causing a warm sensation to run through him. "That's okay, I wasn't really paying attention either. It's so nice to get some time off after everything that's happened." Though he couldn't see her face, somehow he could tell she was smiling. "I've really missed you, ...

What ever else she was saying was cut off when the scene changed again. This time, he was standing outside of a cave, overlooking Pyros. The moon lit the island up silver and amythist, the stars burning like a thousand wildfires. He heard that same girls voice behind him, but this time, slightly sorrowful, as if it pained her.

"So what are we going to do now?"

He turned to face her, but the image melted and he woke up with a start. Rubbing his eyes, he noticed that he had been...

"Crying?" He murmured in disbelief. He had been crying?

He couldn't deny that the dream had left him shaken.

"What the heck was that?" he wondered. "Images of my old life? Maybe... Maybe I _was_ somebody else before the Ancestrals used me. But who? And where did I come from?"

He sighed frustratingly and laid back down, looking at the shafts of sunlight that poured through the pin prick holes in the ceiling, wondering about the girl from his dreams. He had felt something. Something... he didn't know what. Who was she? Had she... cared about him? Would she still be there... ?

He shook his head to dispell those thoughts. Whatever they might have had in the past, it was over now. Though he couldn't remember her, surely she would know what he had done, who he was. It was foolish to think he could go back to his old life. But then, that last part of the dream didn't feel like the past. It felt like... something else. Maybe... he didn't dare to hope, but maybe he would find her again.

It was something to ask Maia about, for sure. If his memories had started resurfacing, maybe his magic would as well.

He glanced outside, wincing at the glare of the ever-rising sun. Judging by it's position on the horizon, it was well after noon. He'd better get going if he wanted to make it to the clearing by 4:00.

Chapter three:

Bloom had just finished seeing to her royal duties, and was headed back to her room. She was exhausted, and wanted nothing more then some r&r with her prince. Hopefully, he was done talking with his father. She knew that their relationship was strained at best, and so she had left them alone to talk when he arrived. One would have thought that their whole experiance in Avram would have changed his mind about them, but Erendor was suddenly adament that she and Sky should not be together.

Tiredly, Bloom opened the door to her and Sky's room, magically changing from her formal attire to casual as she did. Long, flowing purple silk was replaced with a cotten shirt and denim jeans. She came in just in time to see a pillow thrown across the room. Sky was standing at the window, head down and eyes closed.

Sidestepping around the pillow, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sky, is something wrong?"

He sighed and shifted to look at her. "Nothing? Everything? Ughh! It's just..." he sighed exasperatingly, throwing his hands down in defeat and turning back toward the window, leaning on the sill. He didn't look up as he continued.

"My father is driving me crazy! Saying that what happened yesterday is a sign that we shouldn't be together! He won't let up! I thought that we had all this settled years ago when we found out what he did, but magically there's something else, some other reason I shouldn't marry you! He says that I need to "Forget this foolishness and come back to Erakleon! And before it's too late? What does that mean? "

Bloom noticed the heat before he did. She felt his shoulder getting hotter and hotter as he spoke, and he had started to glow a bit around the edges. Then, she saw it.

"Ummm... Sky?" Bloom stammered, releaseing his shoulder and stepping back a bit, but Sky continued. "And now he's claiming it's for the good of Erakleon?! And he won't even explain why!"

"Uh, Sky?" Bloom said again, regaining her voice. Sky looked toward her, and was surprised to see shock and little bit of fear in her face.

"Bloom? What's wrong?" he asked worridly. Bloom shakily raised her hand and pointed to the window frame. Sky looked down at his hands, and they were engulfed in flame, firelight flickering across his fingers. "What the... ?" He pulled his hands back quickly just as Daphne opened the door.

"I've got some bad news." Daphne said grimmly. "I've been talking to Bartelby about your headaches, Sky, and he said..." she trailed off as she took in the scene. Bloom standing there, watching Sky in wonder, as Sky holds his flaming hands in front of him, staring in shock.

"I was afraid of this," Daphne inhaled sharply. Bloom made a move toward Sky, but he freaked out, stepping back from her. "Don't come any closer! I might hurt you!"

Bloom closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and opening them, walked over to Sky and took his hands in her own. For a minute, the flames danced between them. "See,?" she said calmly, the light of the fire dancing in her eyes. "It's fine. You won't hurt me." The flames flickered and died out.

Sky exhaled deeply, and Bloom hugged him. Wrapping her in his arms, he rested his head on hers, breathing heavily, and asked, "What is happening to me?"

"I'm not sure about everything exactly," Daphne said with a look of concern. "But from what Bartleby could tell me, Sky, it sounds like you're comeing into your magic."

Chapeter Four:

"Coming into my what?" Sky asked incredulously. "I don't have magic!"

Bloom stared at Sky in wonder, finding it hard to believe what she had seen.

Daphne's brow scrunched up. "The strange part is that normally, with magical beings, they exibit some sign of powers when they're younger. To my knowledge, Sky never exibited such power."

Bloom thought for a moment, then growled out, "I'd say ask his parents, but as we know their view on honesty, that's probably a waste of time."

She was sure this wasn't the whole story though. Sky had magic. That wasn't the problem. What was odd was the level of magic he had. Just remembering the intensity of those flames, almost equal to her Dragon Fire...

Sky shook his head. "So, the headaches, the nightmares, this is all because I have magic?" He glanced at his hands again, marveling at how his skin hadn't been burnt in the fire. "Did you two go through any of this when you found out you had magic?" he asked, hoping for an answer.

Bloom glanced at Daphne, then back at him. "I did have dreams, but most of them were vivid, and I could always remember them. And I didn't have headaches like you."

Sky looked down, dissappointed. He had hoped that this was normal, but apparently not. At this point, Thoren, Nabu, Layla, and Stella joined them.

"Hey guys," Bloom said "Where's everyone else?"

Layla spoke up "Sorry Bloom. Brandon was called to Solaria on official duty, Riven and Musa had a concert in Magix today, and everyone else headed back to Alfea to help Tecna and Timmy in the Magical Archives. They're still trying to figure out what's up with the Underealm. The earthquake here yesterday wasn't the only one. Holes have been popping up all over."

They all took a moment to let that sink in.

"Any word from Mom and Dad?" Daphne asked. Thoren shook his head.

"Last the courtiers knew was that they were headed for the Great Library on the Mountain of the Roc to look for answers as to what happened at the wedding yesterday. Magical communications seem to break down near the mountain, so we won't be able to get in touch with them until they get back."

Stella put both her arms out in a "stop everything" gesture. "Hold up, rewind! What exactly is going on? Thoren's been Mr. Mums the word all morning, and it's getting pretty anoying."

"Sky's somehow come into his magic." Bloom stated simply. "We don't know how, or why. But he's got it, and it's powerful."

"It's extremely weird, isn't it?" Thoren wondered out loud. "I mean, as far as I know, Sky, you never showed any potential for magic before, right?" He turned to face Nabu. "Have you ever heard of something like this?"

Nabu thought for a moment "No. But his powers could have simply been waiting for a trigger to be activated. Bloom," he turned to her now "Weren't your powers dormant until you saved Stella in the park."

"Yeah, actually. I hadn't thougth about that. But I don't know what triggered them then any more then I know what triggered Sky's now." Bloom looked puzzeled, and then frustrated. She hated not knowing what was going on.

"That's the point though," Nabu continued. "Normally it's an emotional trigger that unlocks your magic. For you, Bloom, it was when you saw Knut attacking Stella, and you had a strong sense of right and wrong. You weren't about to stand by and let her get killed."

Stella put her arm around Bloom in a side hug. "You've kind of always been there, cleaning up my messes, haven't you?" She asked teasingly. Bloom looked up and grinned "What are best friends for?"

Nabu went on. "Perhaps yours could have been triggered by the attack at the wedding, or even by the fight you had with your Dad, Sky. Either way, it has been activated, and without training it can be disasterous."

"Disasterous?" Sky asked. "How so?"

Thoren stepped up. "Disasterous in the way that without control, your magic could spill out of you unchecked, causing danger to everyone around you. And this isn't something that will just go away." He gave Sky a knowing look "It's part of you."

"So there's nothing I can do?" Sky asked increduiously. "I've got dangerous uncontrollabled magic that I can't get rid of?"

"That's where the training comes in." Thoren said. "You've got to learn to control it. It's not so bad. You could be a Paladin, like me, which means that your magic could be naturally drawn out by protective or defensive instincts. So it wouldn't be as destructive as it could be otherwise. Whatever the case,without training, you could hurt someone. Not everyone has Bloom's connection with you." He said, with a wink at Bloom. She blushed, and the girls laughed.

Bloom shifted uncomfortably. "Did you learn anything else from Lord Bartlby, Daphne?"

Daphne let out a breath and pulled a book out of her pocket, waving her hand over it. It glittered, and grew to full size. "Selina showed me that trick," she told Bloom with a wink.

"Wish she'd show ME that trick," Stella grumbled "The new textbooks Griselda assigned this year are hea-vy!"

Ignoring Stella, Daphne waved her hand, and a pedistal appeared. She set the book of Fate down and opened it. Ghostlight shimmered across the room, comeing to rest and solidify into the golden form of Lord Bartlby.

He bowed "Princesses..."

Bloom and Daphne curtsyed, the other's following suit.

"Lord Bartleby," Daphne continued. "What were you saying before? The answer is in a prophecy?"

"That is correct, Princess."

Lord Bartlby started leafing through the pages until he found the one he was looking for. "Ahhh, here it is."

He cleared his throat.

"An act of treachery in histories past,

Will come full circle at long last.

Where two confound, one will remain,

the keepers choice, an eternal flame.

Head to the island of fire and drakes,

an unlikely ally soon to make.

tests to pass and oaths to fulfill,

a friendship won by iron will.

Delve into the dark, the tunnels of fear,

where an ancient enemy shall appear.

Find the hall of power and pain,

the tragic and desperate dragons bane.

death whispers sweet, a soul to take,

should not a choice the destined make.

A sacrifice shall be his end,

a terrible rift at last to mend."

The room was silent for a while as everyone stared and thought until, at last, Stella spoke.

"Well, that was dark, ominous, and negative."

Bloom looked at her friend, annoyed. "Yes, thank you Stella. Very helpful."

"Will that be all, Princess Daphne?" Bartleby asked. "I cannot remain out of the book long."

"Yes. Thank you, Lord Bartleby."

Lord Bartleby nods to the group, and erupts into golden ghostlight once again, before entering the Book of Fate. The book closes with a small thud.

"So what did that all mean?" Layla asked aloud.

"Hmmm..." Daphne paced back and forth, thinking.

"An act of treachery in histories past," Sky muttered. "Sounds like what my father did betraying Sparx. And apparently, he didn't fill me in completely, because according to the prophecy it hasn't come full circle yet."

Thoren chuckled nervously. "Uncle Erendor NOT keeping a secret? That would be mysterious.

Layla looked up suddenly. "Wait, what's that the second part said? Head to the island of fire and drakes?"

Daphne looked up and their eyes met. "The island of Pyros!" They said together.

"Bloom," Daphne said, walking over to her. "You have to go to Pyros. That part is clear. Maybe whoever this unlikely ally is knows what's going on."

Bloom inclined her head. "Right. Will you guys help Sky?" she asked.

Thoren and Nabu spoke seconds after each other.

"Of course." Nabu said.

"Always." was Thorens answer.

"Okay."

She walked over to Sky, who was looking anxious. "I wish I could go with you." he said bitterly. "Things are better when we're together."

Bloom chuckled and put her hand to his face. "We'll figure this out, Sky. And remember, nothing can ever tear us apart. I love you."

She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back, hard.

"Be safe." he said ruefully.

"When am I not?" she asked teasingly. He looked at her quizzically, and she laughed.

Stella waved her hands, and Bloom's form shimmered. When the glitter fell away, she was wearing an adventure outfit, with kaki shorts, a blue long sleeve top, kaki jacket, and boots.

"And here," Stella said, waving her hand and causing a bracelet to appear on Bloom's wrist. "So you can still communicate with us while you're there." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Oh, Stella." Bloom said, choking up a little and hugging her friend. "I'll be back soon."

"And here," Layla said, handing her a full backpack. "It's my lucky backpack. It comes with a tent, sleeping bag, first aid kit, and enough provisions for a few monthes, just in case."

Bloom turned toward her, and Layla joined the hug.

"Bloom?" Daphne called. Bloom broke free, and walked toward her sister.

"Bloom, I just wanted to say... be careful. And here," she handed her a small handkerchif. "This belonged to me when I was on my quest to find my dragon. If you use a locator spell, she should hear you and come to your aid."

Bloom looked down at the small piece of cloth. "Thank you Daphne." She hugged her and Thoren, and then pulled away. "Can you make the portal?"

Daphne waved her hand, and a large circle of light shimmered in the air, showing the island of Dragons.

Bloom took a deep breath, and with one last look at her friends, stepped through.

Chapter Five:

Baltor trugged up the final hill, grunting with exertion. "Why does Maia have to live so far up on the Mountain?" He grumbled. "Can't she live on the ground like a sensible person?"

The climb was made more difficult both by the heavy travel sack strapped to his back and the basket of roots slung over his shoulder. He had found the roots during his commute, and had collected and brought them along to give to Maia, to make up for his attitude the other day.

After all, It had been she, three years ago, that found Baltor broken and bloody, ready to be a dragons meal. She had saved him and nursed him back to health, knowing who he was. He didn't know why, but the old woman seemed to have grown a motherly fondness of him.

When he was awake, she spoke with him. He wondered why she helped him. Didn't she know who he was? She told him that she did know, but the measure of a man isn't his past, it's his future. The creator sent him here for some reason, therefore his future must be important. He had sighed frustrated, stating that his creators were the ancestrals, and his future was probably like his past. Evil, hated, and alone.

She had turned from him, wringing a cool cloth in water, before turning back. She went about her work, dabbing the sweat off his brow in silence. He wondered at it, the fact that she was taking care of him so carefully. At last, she spoke again. She simply said. "Your future is what you make of it. The ancestrals enchanted you and controlled you, yes. But they did not create you. That was a lie."

He had stared at her in shock, mouth agape. They hadn't created me?

She wrung the rag out again, continueing. "If they had, you would have dissappeared the day that they were destroyed. But instead, you were brought here, a child of the Dragon Fire."

She turned to face him pointedly. "So, child, here is your choice. You can choose to continue in the life you have led, in evil and hate, or you can start a new life, rediscover your powers, and reclaim the life that was stolen from you."

He had thought for a moment, briefly, before agreeing. It would be hard, he knew, but the chance to discover his past? To be someone else, make his own decisions? To rediscover his Dragon Fire? Hard man though he was, he didn't hesitate.

He had changed alot since then, becoming what he hoped was a better man. Though he didn't believe he'd ever recieve redemption, the memories he had drove him to strive for it. And now, here he was, owing Maia alot. He crested the last hill, leaving the basket to lean against her stone fence.

"Maia? I'm here." Baltor called, looking around for her. Not finding her, he headed to the clearing on the other side of the garden. A voice, not Maia's, spat at him.

"YOU!"

Baltor stood shocked still for a moment, staring at the firey redhead standing next to Maia. He glared. "You!" he growled. He just had time to raise his sword as she flung a firey ball of energy at his head.


End file.
